Acornfoot
Acornfoot is a character in the fanfiction RainClans' Beginning. Appearance Acornfoot is a small brown tom with yellow eyes. Affiliations RainClans' Beginning, Rouge RainClans' Beginning, RainClan Names Loner, Brownie Apprentice, Acornpaw Warrior, Acornfoot Book Appearances Acornfoot is first introduced when fighting Fogshade over a piece of prey. Rainstar steps in as Acornfoot is losing and Acornfoot hides in a pile of two-leg rubbish. After talking a little, Acornfoot decides to join RainClan. The next day, he awakens Rainstar by jumping on him and is attacked by Rainstar. Rainstar then tells Acornfoot about his dream. In the conversation, it is mentioned that Acornfoot had siblings. Afterwards, he tells Rainstar about BloodClan, a group that he knows little about and consents to go there. When they arrive, Rainstar pushes Acornfoot behind a pile of twoleg rubbish, obscuring his view and hearing of BloodClan. After the BloodClan cats leave, Rainstar takes a nap while Acornfoot goes to spy on BloodClan, learning about a group of rouges that they are planning on attacking. He convinces Rainstar to help them, and the two go to the group of rouges. There he meets Eaglewing, Mintwhisker, and Oak, but is too nervous to say anything. Oak allows them to spend the night with the rouges. Acornfoot goes to sleep, and is seen the next morning suggesting that he and Rainstar go make some friends around the rouges. Rainstar agrees, and Acornfoot goes off to go talk to Eaglewing, and they are soon friends. Later, he and Eaglewing call Fogshade over to go on top of the rouge's den. He is not seen for the rest of the day, but the next night he goes to see the BloodClan attack party sent, and rushes back to warn the rouges. He does, and then collapses. Acornfoot stays half-sleeping for almost the whole battle, where he is protected by Rainstar. Later, it is shown that Eaglewing thinks that he is dead, and thinks highly of him. Later, Acornfoot congratulates Rainstar on the new members, and goes to meet them. After finding out that Fogshade was one of the new members, he decides to hide behind Rainstar. When he sees Fogshade, the two start acting enemy-ish. Fogshade is about to attack Acornfoot when Eaglewing steps in. He stops the fight, and the five go to sleep for the night. The next morning Acornfoot and the rest of RainClan leave. Acornfoot states that his favorite food is mouse on the journey, and gets along very well with Eaglewing and Mintwhisker. After a while, Acornfoot mentions that he's hungry, and suggests they stop in a small twoleg nest (a doghouse), to which everyone else agrees. Once inside, he finds a strange object filled with water. Acornfoot is worried when Rainstar drinks from it - at least until Eaglewing reveals that it's harmless (a bowl) - after which he argues with Mintwhisker over if he was freaking out or not. Next, he finds a bone. When the dog comes to attack, Acornfoot, Peppermint, and later Rainstar stay in the back. Not long after Acornfoot notices that the dog is getting closer he takes a hard hit from the dog and jokes a little bit about it. When Shimmerpelt comes and asks if he can walk, Acornfoot tries, but needs support from Eaglewing, so Shimmerpelt stays behind with him while the others find a safe point. When they find the safe point he is joked about once again, but is then one of the first to be healed. Acornfoot supports StarClan and Rainstar when Shimmerpelt asks about them. More coming soon! Education Mentors - Rainstar Family Mother - Unknown Father - Unknown Brothers - Unknown Sisters - Unknown Mate - Coming soon! Kits - Coming soon! Trivia In the beginning Sparrowfeather consitered making Fogshade and Acornfoot mates. Sparrowfeather got Acornfoot's name off a naming guide, which would make him 'small, underestimated, and fast'. He's just small. Category:Toms Category:Warriors Category:Sparrowfeather's Characters Category:Loners Category:Apprentices Category:Characters